Another Failed Confession
by The Lantern
Summary: Poor Daisuke can never catch a break, first Risa, then Riku, and now Satoshi! Will he ever get to confess in a romantic setting? And what's this about Krad being an uke...to Dark! What is the world coming to!


Disclaimer: I don' own DN Angel

_Krad_

_/Satoshi/_

**Dark**

**;Daisuke;**

* * *

Daisuke stared down at the blue haired beauty that lied beneath him. Damn, he'd better get this over with quick.

"Hey, Hitwari-kun?" He whispered nervously, he swallowed thickly as the other boy's passive oceanic eyes glared up at him.

"Yes Niwa?." Satoshi murmured, leaning back and away from the thief and into a more defensive position; after all it didn't look like the red head would let him up willingly any time soon.

Daisuke froze as his crush brushed up against him, before settling back down. _Fucking _hormonesHe thought to himself.

"Satoshi I-I like you! A lot!" _Smooth real smooth…_

"What!" The blunet blinked, light pink dusting his pale features as he gazed up at the Niwa, his hands rising up to shove the thief off of him. _"What the- the wing master actually likes you, that's just…EWW!" _His curse mock gagged, before he regained his composure "_What a weakling." _

Daisuke made a frustrated noise when the blunet's eyes flashed gold, shining with disgust. The hunter couldn't intrude on his confession, not at this crucial moment!

Desperate he crushed his lips against the pinned comander's.

Satoshi's eyes widened comically and he pushed away from the slightly shorter male a look of horror painting his face as he scrambled back.

"N-niwa?" He squeaked, horrified he froze staring up at the ceiling in horror, Hikaris do not squeak! He, Satoshi Hikari Hitwari, did not squeak. "_No, I'm pretty sure you did, does that mean you're not a Hikari?"_ /_Shut up Krad!/_

Amused Cinnamon hues glinted at him as his supposed best friend (For could he really be counted as that now?), Straddled him.

"_You wouldn't!"_ His curse protested as he caught his plan of action.

"Satoshi-chan did you just-" He pressed his lips against the red head's to silence the boy. After all desperate times called for desperate measures. The kiss quickly became more heated as Dai slipped his tongue into the warm velvet cavern that was Satoshi's mouth.

"Whoa! Hello there Kraddy-kins!" The newly emerged violet haired man greeted the dazed and trapped angel.

**; "Dark!";** "_Mousy!"_ His tamer and his enemy shouted in unison, the redhead out of embarrassment and the blond out of anger, after all, who wants to be stuck helpless beneath their arch nemesis.

"Alright, alright, I'm going already!" The thief pouted, starting to fade into his tamer.

But not of course, without a cynical comment. "You know Kraddie-kins I always thought Daisuke'd be the uke for creepy boy." The blond shook his head vehemently, a glaring evilly at the enemy for even thinking of the Niwa and Hikari coupling ; only to freeze as the thief lowered his voice seductively. "Even if you always end up on bottom for me." This earned him a blush and a punch.

_/You were screwed by Dark?/ _The formerly trapped blunet questioned in a curiously blank tone. His confusion merited no _positive _response from the previously frozen hunter.

….slender fists clenched as amber hues narrowed.

"Uh…hi?" Daisuke laughed nervously, scrambling off the infuriated blond to a far corner.

He inched toward the door as the blonde's temper boiled silently, reaching new heights.

"GOD-DAMMIT MOUSY!!" Krad howled, tossing light orbs after the fleeing host.

**Ah, feisty, Me Likey **A certain thief chuckled.

"Shut up Dark!"

And so Daisuke suffered another failed confession…or did he?

.....

_/ I guess he is kind of cute…but I'm so gonna be the seme/_ Unlike someone he knew. Satoshi snickered at the thought, who would've thought it? Krad an uke...

"_Satoshi-sama?" _

_/ Yes? /_

"_Shut up."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ It's short, but sweet I suppose, and on another note, Kuchihateru and I may be writing a story together, so when it comes up check it out please?_

_-The Lantern_


End file.
